


Five Kisses

by TheStoryMaker



Series: Five Things Series [2]
Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryMaker/pseuds/TheStoryMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Kisses of The Tribe Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoot/The Guardian

It was passionate and raw; overflowing with need and hunger. Desire for one another, one to own, the other to be owned. The tension had built, as the adults died, as the power became consuming, when the realization hit that they were going be all that was left. Martin had reached out and taken that power by the reigns and reared it in to use for his own methods. He and Jaffa had always been friends, had always carried one another, turned to one another when times had gotten bad. Jaffa understood the vision, encouraged him in his quest, eagerly followed him into the path of power and chaos. Never asking for a reward, never seeking thanks, but he received it nevertheless. Zoot had seduced him into his lair, had pulled him into the embrace and Jaffa wanted to never be parted from it.


	2. Trudy/Jack

It had been tentative, careful, a tender caress. The usual kind of first kiss experienced by new lovers, only heightened by the fact that it was wrong. Wrong for so many reasons, reasons they were unable to escape from, nor truly wished to. In that moment all else was forgotten, they'd both forsaken those invisible rules which kept them apart, cast aside everyone else's feelings and for once thought only for themselves. It was selfish, could cause disharmony and mistrust, but when lips met lips, and fingers tangled into hair; bodies pressed close and the moment felt as if they were the only two people in existence none of it mattered. When they'd pulled apart they'd eyed each other as if for the first time, both a little ashamed of it, both a little heady that they'd finally given in to their own feelings.

   
“This can't happen again Jack.” she spoke so low, not wishing to speak the words they both knew needed to be spoken. Her fingers still toyed with the material of his shirt where they'd wrapped into it.

   
“I know Trudy.” he nodded, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the glint of hope in her eyes. Hope that they could make it work, that things could come right for them. But he couldn't give her that promise, and the tribe had come through too much to deal with them casting this sort of spanner into the works.

   
A few more moments and they walked away, still feeling each others caress on their lips, and both knowing it would be for the last time. They owed it to their tribe to stay true to their promises, no matter how much it broke them.


	3. Mega/Ram

Mega didn't know Ram was that way inclined until he'd cornered him in one of the offices of the hotel that day. It was a well known fact among the Techno's that Ram used his wheelchair as an 'excuse' to buy into the weak minds of the virts. A scam, a ploy, which he enjoyed to use for his amusement. In reality he walked, strong and tall and Mega had always admired him from afar. Eyes always drawn to the long slender lines of his leader, the toned body hidden by the black suit of the Techno uniform. But Mega had never considered that his leader would be in any way inclined to cast any similar looks his way. Ram seemed so obsessed with his computers and programs, that he didn't seem to crave or need the type of human touch Mega wished for.

   
Or so Mega had thought.

   
But that was before he found himself pressed up against the wall of his office, a thigh planted between his legs slightly grazing his crotch as Ram's mouth attached to his. It had taken some time for his brain to play catch up in which time, Ram was fully making known his intent. Ram's mouth was warm, gentle in way Mega had never even imagined it could be. The lips melded against his own, a tongue swiped along them before piercing between them. His brain may have started to kick into gear then because the tongue delved further and was soon pressing against his and he wasn't entirely sure if the noises he could hear were coming from himself or Ram. Maybe both of them. Mega was starting to have trouble deciding what to concentrate on, the kiss or the way Ram's body was pressing against him and causing some serious friction for his cock to respond to.


	4. Bray/Other

He didn't realize, after so much time, how much he'd been craving it. The intimate touch of a lovers kiss. It had taken time to come to terms with what had happened, becoming a prisoner of the Techno's, carted from one slave camp to the next. How had civilization devolved so quickly? Still the Techno's had been defeated, although they stole years of his life in the process. He'd made his way back to the city, and found devastation. But the city survived, and he figured third time lucky with the virus. Only a handful had succumb to the effects Mega had set upon them. The Mallrats were gone, only their history and an empty mall left in their wake. But there were kids who remembered them, who somehow came round to their way of thinking, albeit a little late. They rallied together and within a year the city was starting to get back on it's feet, with a medium of peace and harmony throughout the tribes.

   
Their friendship had been slow in developing, both returned from the slave camps, both wanting a better future for the young generation surrounding them. They hadn't known each other before, but both had the same vision for the future. The romance part of the relationship had been a somewhat surprise, had crept up on them when neither of them had expected it. He'd been speaking, of years past, of his tribe and his sister who had been taken away when to another camp. He didn't know what had happened to her after that. He'd looked so forlorn in that thought, so empty and disheartened; lost and abandoned that Bray felt the urge to rectify it. Leaning over his fingers had grazed over the skin of his cheek, and he'd looked up at that, not startled by the touch, but merely leaning into it, as if he'd been waiting for it to happen. Bray had delved closer, pressed lips to those upturned to his and paused there, before fingers crept into his hair and pulled his gently closer, the mouth against his opening meekly. It was slow and careful; and full of a closeness they both had craved for and had eventually found in each other


	5. Goodbye Kiss

Her fingers had been trembling when she reached out to take the hand lying near hers. She doubted they would feel her tremble, notice her fear. They were to far gone to realize or understand. But she understood, understood the world was changing, and her fate was unknown. She had no guidance, no assurances. The future was bleak and morbid and filled with uncertainties. She wanted to crawl under the covers and die herself, rather than be left alone. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't meant to be, this nightmare which had came upon them so suddenly and shaken all of them from their foundations. Still, as she leaned down and kissed the cold forehead of her mother she was already making the decision in her heart, she knew she had no choice but to go on. Her lips felt cold from the skin beneath them, and she pulled back to see glassy eyes looking at her, through her, her mother was gone and the world around her was in mourning. She left home, with the feeling of the final goodbye kiss still haunting her lips, as she set out to discover her future.


End file.
